


A Few Hours Ago

by raptor_rats



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_rats/pseuds/raptor_rats
Summary: Ash got his letter. He got his letter, and he came.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Few Hours Ago

**Author's Note:**

> There are some changes! Ash gets the letter sooner, the day before Eiji will be returning to Japan. Because of this, the same events transpire, except at a different time. Eiji is still in the hospital when the "small "lconfrontation" between between Lao and Ash occurs.

It was boring when everybody was gone. The hospital room was bland, and his only entertainment was chatting with the nurses whenever they swung by and staring out the window at the world. The sky was where he had his eyes said today, watching the clouds pass and coming up with fun shapes to describe them. A bunny wearing a top hat, a snail with a cucumber in its mouth, a venus fly trap snapping at something.

He always forgot to ask Ibe-san to bring him a book or two next time he visited, and with a bullet wound in his side, he couldn't get up and go around on his own. He hated the idea of bothering the nurses by asking them to push him around in a wheelchair.

Tomorrow was the day he headed back to Japan. He wasn't looking forward to it, for a few reasons. It would be uncomfortable with the wound in his side, he would be saying goodbye to all of the good friends he made in his time in America, and, most of all, Ash had yet to come by. If he didn't, Eiji wouldn't see him for at least another few years, and even if they kept in touch, it wouldn't be the same as giving him that final hug and really feeling Ash's love.

The two weren't romantic, they hadn't been ever since Ash disguised transferring information to Eiji as a passionate kiss. But he knew they were closer than just best friends. He couldn't tell if what Ash felt was brotherly love, or something else. Hell, he wasn't even sure of how to decipher his own feelings.

He had given Sing a letter designated for the blond the day before, when he had come by for a visit. He could only hope that Sing would get it to him in time, considering that Ash had proved to be elusive ever since the fight over banana fish had finally come to an end. Eiji had recommended checking the public library, where Ash often went in times where he needed peace. He wasn't sure if Sing had found him there.

Ash was the most amazing thing about New York. He was beautiful, powerful, and under his mask of anger and violence was a vulnerable boy who was able to open himself up. To Eiji, of all people!

At least Eiji had gotten to say goodbye that way, even if Ash didn't say it back. Ash would probably call him once he was in Japan, apologizing profusely and begging for Eiji's forgiveness.

No, that was just unrealistic. Ash wasn't the apologetic type, and even if he were to say something, he would never stoop to that level of desperation, even for Eiji. The idea of that happening alone made him hold back a chuckle. Good, too, because it would probably pull painfully at his stitches.

Eiji didn't hear the door open, but when he took his gaze off of the window, a man was standing near the center of the floor.

Not any man, but Ash Lynx.

Eiji's face lit up. Ash had gotten his letter, and despite whatever was going through his mind, he had come.

"Hey, Eiji," Ash was the first to speak, approaching the bed. "You're doing good, yeah? Recovering well from the injury?"

"The doctor said so," he gave Ash a warm smile. "What about you? You must have suffered some damage!"

"Oh, y'know, nothing I'm not used to," Ash waved it off.

Eiji frowned. "That does not mean you cannot be hurting!" he reprimanded his friend, "Take a seat and relax for a little while!"

Ash sat down. "Always too worried," he teased softly. Eiji stuck his tongue out as a response.

"So what's the plan from here?" Ash asked. "Back to school? Aren't you going for something about sports?"

"Sport science," Eiji responded, "But ever since my accident, I do not know if I'm actually interested in that. Being here, with Ibe-san, has taught me that there is more to photography than I ever knew. I think I'll be switching to that as my major."

"That sounds right for you," Ash nodded, "But what about sports? Didn't you enjoy pole vaulting?"

"I loved it, but my injury messed me up. And now with a bullet wound, I'll be out of commission for a lot longer. I would be lucky to get a few meters in the air if I'm ever able to go back, let alone go as high as I was once able to."

"That sucks. You were amazing, when I first saw you. You weren't good at English, you were far too trusting, you seemed to not realize the gravity of where you were. But when you flew through the air like a bird, you impressed me. I think that was the first time I began to see something in you."

Eiji's face tinted red with color at the words. He ignored the last sentence, not wanting to think about the fluttery feeling it gave him. "I'm better at English now! I had no real world experience, that is not my fault!"

"You still don't have contractions down. Makes you sound so formal when you speak," Ash laughed.

"I have most of the 'I' contractions down," Eiji huffed, giving his friend a playful pout. "Like I'm and I'll!"

"I'll give you credit, you've learned a lot during our time together. You talked like a toddler before."

"You have a lisp when you try to say anything in Japanese!"

"Well I'm brand new to the language!"

"I was brand new to English too!"

Ash laughed again. It was truly music to Eiji's ears. "You obviously had more experience with my language than what I do with yours, dipshit."

"I had not been learning for that long. I had to work on it a lot when Ibe-san told me he wanted to take me to America."

Ash ruffled his hair. "Enough of that," he looked to the window, then back to Eiji, and asked, "What are you looking forward to most about being back in Japan?"

"My mother's home cooked meals," Eiji almost immediately answered. "Nobody can cook like her."

"Better not be that disgusting shit you tried to get me to eat," Ash wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"Sometimes!" Eiji answered, "And it is delicious! You are just picky, Ash."

"I'll have to try some actually good food, whenever I come to visit," Ash responded. "I'm afraid I can't put the ticket you gave me to use as of right now. There's still a lot going on around these parts, y'know?"

"Of course!" despite the disappointing news, Eiji was beaming. "I'm just glad you will visit!"

Ash's eyes turned sad. He nodded.

Eiji's joy faded to confusion. "What is wrong? You are looking rather defeated."

"Oh, it's nothing, I just wish I could go with you now."

"I wish so too, but it is better late than never!"

"Yeah, better late than never…"

There was silence for a few minutes, leaning more towards being uncomfortable. The conversation changed directions quickly enough, and then again and again.

They spent the time discussing whatever came to their minds. What Japan was like, favorite plants and cars and colors (Ash's were cherry blossoms, anything that was small but fast, and red), the stories of their time together that they enjoyed most (Ash talked about their alone time with a fond gleam in his eyes). Before the two boys had even realized it, two and a half hours had been taken up.

"I should really get out of here," Ash stood after he took a quick glance at the clock.

Eiji followed his gaze, and suddenly realized something. "It's not visiting hours, they start in a few minutes. How did you get here, Ash?"

Ash met his eyes and flashed a cheeky grin. "I have my ways, Eiji." He headed towards the door.

"Wait, Ash."

Ash turned to look at the older boy.

"Ash," he repeated, then paused. "Aslan. I really adore you," his voice was soft and had a hint of hesitance, "I don't mind if you don't feel the same way, but I love you."

Ash dropped his gaze to the floor. His voice was shaking as he responded, and were those tears in his eyes?

"Yeah, Eiji. I love you too. A lot."

"Will you come say goodbye at the airport tomorrow?"

"I promise," Ash nodded. He strolled over and leaned down, wrapping his arms carefully around his bedridden friend. Eiji noted that he was unusually cold, but blamed it on the generally low temperature of the hospital.

"Thank you, Ash," he smiled.

"Of course, Eiji," he ruffled his hair before standing straight. "Take care, say-o-nar-a."

Eiji waved, then laughed as the door fell shut. If he hadn't been shot, he would've taught Ash that sayonara had a heavier meaning, and that there were better ways to say goodbye. They'd see each other again, there was no need for a forever goodbye.

He laid there for ten minutes, smiling. Ash had come. He had come, and sat with him for a while, and probably bribed a nurse or two to let him see Eiji outside of visitor hours. That sounded like Ash.

Ibe-san came in, as he usually arrived soon after visiting hours started. Today, however, he was different.

There was a solemn look in his eyes. His hair was disheveled, as though he had run his fingers through it over and over again. His mouth was set in a straight line, pursed.

"Eiji," he began before the black haired boy could say a word. He knew he needed to get the words out now, or he never would.

"Ash, he… he died. A few hours ago."

Eiji stared. This was some cruel prank, was his first thought. And then it shifted to the idea of Ash faking his own death. And then, he considered the possibility.

Ash was always pale, but it seemed today that it had travelled to his lips as well. His jade eyes were bright, brighter than usual. And his body. His body had been freezing to the touch.

Eiji… when the extra paleness of his body was forgotten, Eiji had never seen Ash look healthier.

He didn't say a word. His eyes travelled to the window, and up to the clouds. Maybe Ash was up there now, having passed on his final message, resting in the peace he deserved.

Through the tears that began to silently roll down his face, he whispered in a shaky voice, "Thank you for coming to say goodbye."

He swore he felt Ash's comforting touch on his shoulder. As soon as it had come, it was gone.


End file.
